Alive
by Xtreme Baby Blue Eyes
Summary: A group of wrestlers go on with their normal lives, each with a lost family member, but what are they to do when that member starts showing up around the arena?


Alive by Xtreme Baby Blue Eyes Chapter 1: An Illusion, or Not?

ESS: A new fic for a new penname. Enjoy!!

Wrestlers go on with their semi-normal lives. Not much is different but some hold a past history only they know about. Also, a group of them have had a lost one and are grieving in silence. This certain group of people don't even know that their sibling is alive but still go on with their lives....until now. This group of people are the Big Red Machine Kane, the badass Undertaker, brothers Edge and Christian, The Game Triple H and his Evolution members Batista and Randy Orton, normal middle class superstars like Mark Jindrak, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Kurt Angle, and Scott Hall, and adored divas Trish, Lita, and Torrie Wilson. And so our story begins.....

*********************************************************

Christian opened the door for his girlfriend of six months Kira. They had met at a Raw house show awhile back and fell in love instantly. When Kira was younger, she ran away from home. Kira left her brother a note but the house was broken into and the note was destroyed. She thought her brother had gotten the letter but he had not gotten it and thought his baby sister, Kira was dead.

Christian: Anything the matter baby?

Kira: No, nothing at all.

Christian: I wanted to show you some pictures of my friends. This is Edge, my brother, Chris Jericho, Test, William Regal, Lance Storm, Kurt Angle, and this girl is Lita, um, but that is a long story.

Kira didn't even hear the last name because she was transfixed by one picture. Christian followed her gaze.

Kira: Oh...

Christian: That's Kurt, an old friend of mine.

Kira: He's bald.

The last time she had saw him, he had hair...this was a shock to her. Kurt loved his hair.

Christian: Yeah, he was in a match with my brother, a hair vs. hair match and Kurtsy lost. Don't tell me you are getting a crush on him.

Kira: No, of course not. Christian, you're the only man for me.

Christian: If only my sister could have dated someone like that.

Kira: Sister?

Christian: Never mind, I just lost a sister in the past.

Kira: Don't worry Christian, I've lost a whole family.

Christian: I have to let you meet Kurt one day, he's a very nice guy.

Kira: I don't know Christy.

Christian: Don't call me that!

Kira: Aww, poor Christy don't like his nickname?

Christian grabbed a pillow and chased her around the room.

Christian: GET BACK HERE KIRA!!

Kira forgot for once about the time she ran away, she forgot all of those bad memories. For once, she was Christian's Kira, not just Kira Angle. Christian now thought about something else besides his sibling's death. Jessica sighed as she entered her locker room. She put down her stuff and just sat on her bed, trying to remember....remember the past. Suddenly she put her guard up as someone entered the room. Jeff Hardy placed his stuff down and looked at the girl.

Jeff: I guess we have to share this locker room. The budgets are going down. I'm Jeff Hardy.

She loved his accent and was lost in her thoughts. Jeff brought her out of them though.

Jeff: And you would be...

Jessica: I'm Jessica.

Jeff: Miss Jessica....um...

Jessica: Just Jessica...I don't remember my last name.

Jeff: I'm here if you want to talk about it.

Jessica: There's not much to talk about, I was kidnapped when I was five from my home, had some amnesia, put in a home for awhile, now I'm here.

Jeff: I am very sorry about your life Jess.

Jessica: It's okay. I just try to think about the past from time to time.

Jeff: Well I think we'll have a nice time rooming together Jessica.

He gave her some space. If only she could remember who she was, where she is from, anything. Maybe one day she'll remember that she's Jessica Reso. Anna Marie Wilson found herself in Eric Bischoff's office. Randy Orton was also there.

Anna: Okay Eric, what's this all about?

Eric: Okay Miss Marie, this is Randy Orton.

Randy: The legend killer!

Eric: Yes, the legend killer.

Anna: Okay...

Eric: Randy, this is Anna Marie. She will be the latest member of Evolution.

Randy: What!? We don't need another member!

Eric: Aren't you the ladies man, Orton?

Anna: So, I'm with Evolution?

Randy: Seems like it.

They walked into Evolutions' empty locker room.

Anna: Where are the others?

Randy: Probably out doing their own thing.

Anna: I know that. Do you have any family Randy?

Randy: I had a sister. My parents are somewhere.

Anna: I was told I have a sister but I don't know where she is either.

Randy: Rebekkah and I got into a fight one day and she left. Now she's assumed dead.

Anna: I wouldn't assume she's dead.

Randy: I would, I've traveled all around the world looking for her. She's gone.

Anna: Maybe you could check again Ran...

Randy: I said she's gone!!!

Anna: How do you think I feel, I was in a car accident when I was only a few months old. Someone picked me up from the ground and I'm probably assumed dead. The last person before that accident I probably saw was my aunt!

Randy: Whoa, calm down Anna Marie. I didn't mean to offend you.

Anna: No I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed lately.

Randy: How about we tidy this place before the others get back?

Anna: Okay.

Alexandra followed Shawn Michaels out of a meeting room with Mick Foley. Mick had put them together as manager and wrestler.

Shawn: So Alexandra Jane, you are the new manager of The Heartbreak Kid.

Alexandra: Yes Shawn, I'm your manager now. Isn't that great?

Shawn and Alex had a huge crush on each other. Like some of the other sibs, they had met at a house show and became good friends.

Alexandra: Okay Shawn, who are you battling now? Is it Chris Jericho again? Or is it that creepy Randy Orton?

Shawn: Nope not them, I'm back to feuding with that stupid ex-friend of mine Triple H. I don't see what Hunter Hearst Helmsley has against me this time.

Alexandra: You are fighting with Hunter again?

Shawn: Yep. So how have you been?

Alexandra: I'm off the drugs, all clean!

Shawn: That's my friend! I'm glad you survived your overdose. But how come you haven't visited family?

Alexandra: They don't care about me. This, the WWE, is my family now.

Shawn: I'll always be here for you.

He went to the bathroom and Alex smiled awhile, a sad smile.

Alexandra: I wonder if the Game still remembers about his own sister? He probably thinks, oh, Alexandra Jane Helmsley is dead.

Shawn: Is someone out there with you Ally?

Alexandra: No, just talking to myself Shawn.

Matt Hardy went with his girlfriend Gretchen Antoinette into his brother's locker room to see his brother. Jeff talked to Matt for a short while, while Jessica and Gretchen just listened silently.

Matt: Hey bro, who's the chick?

Jeff: Her name is Jessica. Is that your "new" girlfriend?

Matt: Gretchen Antoinette is her name, it's different isn't it?

Jeff: Sure, but I'm a bit busy unpacking, what do you want?

Matt: I just wanted to say hi and see who they put you with, not to shabby a roommate.

Jeff: Get the hell out Matt, it's been a long day and I don't want to handle your crap right now.

Matt: Fine, touchy.

Jeff: Out Matt, I'll talk to you later.

Matt and Gretchen left.

Matt: Don't worry about him, he hasn't had his nap yet.

Gretchen: It's okay Matt. It's nice that you have family.

Matt: Well yours is probably better.

Gretchen: Well how are they good if they don't know that you're alive?

Matt: I don't understand.

Gretchen: When I was sixteen, I went to Las Vegas with my brother's best friend. There, I went online to read the latest news from my hometown. I found an obituary of me in there.

Matt: Who did it?

Gretchen: I don't know, but I lost a family that day because of them.

Matt: Well I would go back home and sort it out.

Gretchen: I can't....I'm too afraid to face them ever again.

She knew if she went back she would have to tell her brother that she went off with his best friend to get married, got divorced later in that year, and refused to return home while she has the chance.

Gretchen: Maybe they're happy without me.

Blaze Inferno and her boyfriend Chris Benoit just walked away from Paul Heyman's office. She had never seen her boyfriend so angry with anybody in his life.

Blaze: Chris, are you going to be okay?

Benoit: Yeah, sorry you had to hear all that back in there.

Blaze: You know Paul, he tries to make everybody miserable. At least you and John Cena are working nicely.

She sighed inside when Chris brought up the handicap match from last night.

Benoit: Nunzio and his lackeys didn't even have a chance to strike back. I wonder if Nunzio is being a bad influence on Jaime Noble, because Noble's been acting like a jerk lately.

Blaze: Lets not talk about Nunzio right now. Maybe you could help me unpack.

She didn't want to think about the brutal beating her boyfriend and his friend gave on her brother Nunzio and the other FBI members. Maybe if Benoit knew that Nunzio was her brother he would be nicer to him...no that can't be true. She had left home because Nunzio's ways were hurting the family in the worse ways. She had to fake her own death and get away so she wouldn't have to watch this anymore. A blonde haired "King of the World" stood right in front of a light brown haired, pissed off girl.

Jericho: Well, look what we have here! Little baby girl.

Tyler: Move Jerky, I'm not in the mood for you right now.

Jericho: Ah, don't tell me you think I forgotten about your little trick to cost me my match last night.

Tyler: Jericho, go to hell!

She walked away and into her friend, Edge's hug. Chris Jericho was shocked. Charlie Leigh Copeland walked behind her future husband.

Jericho: What's up her ass, usually she can take my trash talk and does some of her own.

Charlie: Leave her alone for once Chris.

Jericho: Ah, if it isn't my wife to be Miss Leigh, or should I call you Mrs. Jericho.

Charlie: You can have all the fun with torturing her later but right now she doesn't seem to have her usual spirit.

Jericho: Where were you?

Charlie: Looking at a newspaper clipping about how I "died" in a car accident.

Jericho: Again?

Charlie: I can't seem to put down that stupid little piece of paper. So we have a mixed tag-team match on the next show?

Jericho: Yes.

Charlie: We better think about our game plan then.

Jericho quickly walked into his dressing room. Charlie looked at the retreating backs of Edge and Tyler.

Charlie: Take good care of my brother, Tyler...or I'll be the death of you girl.

Jericho: I'm glad you're my girl.

He walked back out.

Jericho: I don't know what I'd do if you were engaged to someone like that Assclown, Edge.

Charlie: You know, that would be gross if I was dating Edge.

She chuckled as she walked past Chris. Edge and Tyler paused in the middle of the hall.

Edge: What's the matter with you today. If it was any other day, You would have totally dissed "Jerky" out.

Tyler: I'm having problems with a certain faction again and it doesn't help that they might get a diva to join them.

Edge: Let me guess, Evolution is still pissed off at you for painting their room last week.

Tyler: But it was a nice color.

Edge: Nice?

Tyler: It was PINK!

Edge: More like hot pink.

Tyler: Well if Evolution wants to come after me, then I say let them.

Edge: Don't we have a match we have to plan for?

Tyler: I almost forgot about that.

Tyler Dumas looked at a picture in an old newspaper. Her house had exploded when she was younger, around a few months old, and placed in an orphanage. Her sister Lita, only got out with a few scars with their parents. They assumed Tyler dead. She quickly hid the article so her friend wouldn't see it. Rebekkah Tru was pissed off as she entered her room while her soon to be husband John Cena.

Cena: What's up with you now Re-Bee, you look quite angry to me.

Rebekkah: Just that Randy Orton and his Evolution think they can dominate this business.

Cena: Don't worry about them, they are all hicks, they could just give each other dicks!

Rebekkah: You can stop rhyming now.

Cena: Okay, you know it's a habit. So have you talked to your brother yet?

Rebekkah: I don't ever want to talk to him.

Cena: Okay, sorry if I touched a bad subject.

Re-Bee: It's okay John. We'll get thru this.

John Cena did know that she was assumed dead by her brother and family, but didn't know that her brother was Randy Orton. Tamara was watching movies of Chris Jericho. Her boyfriend Maven came into the room with Tamara's twin daughters, Kendra and Kelsey, both three years old. No, Maven is not the father of the girls....Chris Jericho is. He abused Tamara aka Tammy. Tamara fled with her unborn daughters to find her then best friend, now boyfriend Maven. Maven didn't ask much, Tammy was happy about that.

Maven: Hun, Kelsey and Kendra missed you.

Tamara: I was only training. Why did you bring them here...it's not safe!!

Maven: I promise you I won't let Chris Jericho touch you or the girls. I wouldn't let that happen.

Tamara: Thank you for being there for me.

Maven: Where's your brother, Bill is his name right? Where was he?

Tamara: He's busy chasing his dream.

Maven: I'm chasing a dream too and so are you.

Kelsey: Mommy, daddy!

Maven and Tamara blushed. Kelsey Goldberg and Kendra Goldberg were the girls names, Tamara Goldberg is Goldberg's sister but nobody but Goldberg knows Tamara was his sister. Ian glared at Garrison Cade...he really doesn't like Garrison for a good reason. He was tag-teaming with his brother Mark Jindrak. He too was assumed dead, planning and faking his own death, which now caused his ex-wife a life sentence without parole. Lillian Garcia entered his room to inform him that Austin thought he had potential in the business.

Lillian: Stone Cold, he really thinks you can become a main event just like himself, Helmsley, Rocky, and Taker.

Ian: That's great Lillian. Thank you for telling me.

Lillian: Hey, maybe would you like to get a coffee later tonight.

Ian: Sure Lill.

He had no time to think about his long seen brother Mark Jindrak, he had a nice looking diva to attend to. Ian glared again as Garrison Cade started talking to Lillian. Lillian looked uninterested at what he had to say.

Ian: Leave Lillian alone, Cade!

Garrison: What, does Garcia have a little boyfriend now.

Lillian: No, but he's my friend and I would be happy if you left.

Garrison: I'll be seeing you two around then.

Ian: That jerk...

Sisters Mariah Calloway and Brim Stone Jacobs were hanging out, as usual. Brim was told she was dead by a family friend after she had left home because of a family fight with her family when she was thirteen. Mariah was thought to be burned alive by the pyromaniac, Kane.

Brim: I can't believe that you're a sex therapist here, Mariah.

Mariah: Well some people here need some advice about sex, like Evolution. Well I hear that you are dating a former WWF, TNA-NWA, currently WWE superstar.

Brim: Yep...but I hear the same thing about you.

Mariah: I can't help it, he's so hot looking. Well speak of the devil.

Scott Hall walked up to them.

Brim: Yeah, speak of the devil!!!!

Raven was with him.

Raven: Hi girls.

They spoke at the same time!

Mariah & Brim: You're dating.....

Mariah: Raven?!

Brim: Scott Hall?!

Hall: Mari, who is this young lady?

Mariah: This is my sister Brim...it's Brim Stone.

Raven: You didn't tell me that you had a sister Brim.

Brim: It wasn't that important.

Raven: Hm, so who are we rivaling with Scotty boy?

Scott: Well you are going against The badass again, Undertaker. Since we're going to be a tag-team, Taker will most likely team up with Austin.

Mariah: You are going against Taker?

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Brim: It's going to be okay sis.

Mariah: No it won't just think about it, who will Taker most likely have in his corner?

Brim got the message, Mark Calloway would most likely have Kane in his corner.

Brim: Everything will be okay as long as I have Raven, my lovely boyfriend.

Mariah: Stop being obsessed with him. Guys, we gals have to go to the powder room. 

Aden Maleaha looked for her friend, The Hurricane but she ran into Lita.

Lita: Whoa there, where's the fire?

Aden: I'm looking for Shane, is he around here?

Lita: I think I saw him going to the café to eat lunch with Trish.

Aden: Oh...okay.

Lita: Who should I tell them was looking for Hurricane?

Aden: Um, tell Trish and Shane that, Maleaha was looking for Shane only.

Lita: Okay Maleaha, just to tell you I think Trish and Shane are starting to date and you better not be crushing on Shane.

Aden: Shane wants 100% Stratusfaction? He'll get it.

Lita went back into her locker room.

Aden: From me, Aden Stratus, the girl who gets everything she wants.

Lita sat down in her room...stuck up rich girl.

Aden: I left home for a reason all those years ago, I hated being in Trish Stratus' shadow. It's my time to shine.

Kyrie Ann walked up to her.

Kyrie: Don't worry about Lita, she is just a diva who gets too much attention just like Trish Stratus and that bimbo Stacy. I'm Kyrie Ann.

Aden: I'm Aden Maleaha.

Kyrie: Nice to meet you.

Kyrie left home one day while her brother was on tour. She didn't take anything, never called, nor wrote to him. Kyrie wanted to leave her old life behind because she had made mistakes that a lot of people make...back then Kyrie had a drug addiction too.

Kyrie: And this is my boyfriend Shannon Moore.

Shannon: Hi Aden.

Kyrie: We have to let you meet one of our friends, Shane Helms. You two would make the perfect match.

Aden: But he's dating Trish.

Shannon: I have to run and get a few things babe, I'll check up on you later.

Kyrie: Okay darling, bye now.

Aden: How are we going to get Trish out of the picture?

************************************************

This is the end of the first chapter. Now I have to go work on another fic.

~Xtreme Baby Blue Eyes~


End file.
